Characters from Fatjohn
Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies is the fourth installment of Fatjohn Adventures. Below are profiles on the characters. * Fatjohn Orange * Parker Stuart * Steven "Steve" Geenes (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - Steve is a 55-year-old trucker who has served in the military and constantly talks about his experiences in battle. He is bald-headed and has green eyes. Steve can be ignorant, and likes to interrupt people in the middle of a conversation. Steve speaks with a New England dialect. * Jarhad Porter (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - Jarhad is a 30-year-old trucker who likes to act like he's wise, but half the information he gives people is false. Jarhad has brown hair and blue eyes. * Joseph Shandons (voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch) - Joseph is a 41-year-old trucker who stands at 6' tall. He has dark hair and brown eyes. Joseph, who speaks with a strong Texas accent, likes to talk about rodeos, barbecues, ten-gallon hats, and country music. He is seen wearing boots with spurs and a black cowboy hat. He addresses women as "ma'am" and men as "sir". * Kevin the Game Man (voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch) - Kevin is a 38-year-old club owner. He is nicknamed the "game man" because he likes to play card games with visiting truckers. Kevin has a handlebar mustache, and speaks with a French dialect. He has dark hair and green eyes. * Drake James Owens (voiced by Ralph Battens) - Drake is a short, blond-haired, blue-eyed man who likes to tell riddles. He also likes to talk about playing games of cricket. He speaks with a Cockney dialect, which "drives others crazy." * Junior Brookston (voiced by Junior McGrainham) - Junior is a mixed-race club employee of about 27. He speaks with a New Jersey dialect, and is a huge fan of rock music. He stands at 5'11", has red (naturally dark-brown) hair, and has brown eyes. His character is based on actor Zonie Dunhues. * Jayheu Winston (voiced by Ken Korphack) - Jayheu is a 37-year-old trucker who has a reputation for damaging trucks "on purpose". Jayheu has auburn-colored hair and green eyes. He is described as extremely careless, and has wrecked thirty trucks during his career. Upon meeting Fatjohn, he builds a friendship with him, and tells him about his reputation. * Trevor Kitz (voiced by Rohn Goss) - Trevor is a character based on actor Trevor Kitt, and his name is a play on the actor's name. Trevor is about 29 years old and has a very youthful personality. Like Kitt's character in 2003's Kappallan Shores, he speaks with a "surfer-dude" dialect, and uses terms such as "dude" and "coooooooool!". * Slick Jord Mathews (voiced by Rohn Goss) - Slick Jord, whose real name is Jordson Howard Mathews, is a 34-year-old man who usually dresses in a black suit and wears sunglasses. He is said to be a combination of characters Cal Alkarron and John Rightwater from the John Rightwater film series and actors Blizze Thomas and Cool Frouth Daniels.